


Care Bears

by Anonymous



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Antoni, Crying, Daddy Karamo, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa Tan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He wasn’t sure which came first.  He might have cut himself because he was slipping or maybe he was slipping because he cut himself.  He knew he’d been staring at the blood for quite a while—vaguely aware that it hurt—before Karamo touched his arm.“Antoni?” the older man said.  Antoni looked up, mouth dry, then back down at his hand.“I—” Antoni mumbled.  “I’m…”





	Care Bears

He wasn’t sure which came first.  He might have cut himself because he was slipping or maybe he was slipping because he cut himself.  He knew he’d been staring at the blood for quite a while—vaguely aware that it hurt—before Karamo touched his arm. 

“Antoni?” the older man said.  Antoni looked up, mouth dry, then back down at his hand.

“I—” Antoni mumbled.  “I’m…”

“It’s okay,” Karamo said, immediately understanding the situation.  It was his Daddy voice, and it made Antoni slip harder.  “Why don’t you let me take care of that, alright?”

Antoni shook his head.  “I can do it,” he said.  “I’m working.”

“You don’t have to work right now, honey,” Karamo said.  Antoni shook his head again, squinting against the feeling of hot tears building in his eyes.  They were filming his segment for the show tomorrow; he had to nail down this recipe.  If it wasn’t right, everything would be ruined.

“I gotta,” he mumbled.  “The… the show.”

“The show will be fine.  Let’s just take care of your hand, okay?” Karamo said.  When Antoni didn’t respond or loosen his grip on the kitchen knife, he changed directions.  “Antoni, can you stay right here and wait for one second before you keep working?  I’m going to go get your Tanny.”

“Tan?” Antoni repeated.  It sounded weird to call him Tan when his voice had obviously gone childish, but he was still fighting the desire to be small.

“Yeah, that’ll make you feel better, right?” Karamo said.  Antoni managed a nod, and Karamo hurried up the stairs.  Seconds late, Tan followed him back down.

“Oh, baby,” Tan said when he saw him, and that was all it took for Antoni to drop the knife onto the cutting board and burst into tears.  Tan wrapped his arms around him, and Antoni ducked his head so he could bury his face in the older man’s shoulder.

Antoni wasn’t sure exactly how they did it, but Karamo and Tan managed to get him over to the couch.  He was leaning back against Tan’s chest while the other man stroked his hair, and Karamo was squatting in front of him with the first aid kit.

“I don’t think it needs stitches, but it’s pretty deep, so we need to keep this bandaged up for a while,” Karamo said.

“S-sorry,” Antoni gasped through his tears.

“It was just an accident, baby,” Karamo said.  “You’re okay.”

“But why wouldn’t you let Daddy help you, honey?” Tan asked.

“Need t’work,” Antoni said.  “The… the show.”

“Antoni, the show isn’t more important than you taking care of yourself,” Karamo said.  “You shouldn’t be in the kitchen anyways if you’re feeling little.”

“And I thought you already had your recipes ready,” Tan said.  “You let us try everything last night, and it was wonderful.”

Antoni shook his head.  “Johnny didn’t like it.”

“Honey, Johnny was just feeling picky,” Tan said.  “There wasn’t anything wrong with the food.”

“But….” Antoni started before trailing off into incoherent babbles.

“It’s okay, buddy,” Karamo said, holding up Antoni’s hand so he could see the gauze.  “You’re all fixed up.”

“And you’re pretty little, huh?” Tan asked, still stroking Antoni’s hair.  He didn’t get a response.  Antoni just shifted and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

“I’ll go get his stuff,” Karamo said.  He put the first aid kit away and then went upstairs for a second time.  Moments later, he returned with a pullup, a change of clothes, Antoni’s blanket, a pacifier, and a very worn Care Bears DVD.  He put the movie in, and Antoni’s eyes were instantly drawn to the screen.

“Let’s get you changed,” Tan said, slowly sitting up with his arms wrapped around Antoni’s torso.  He started to fuss, and Karamo took the opportunity to pop the pacifier in his mouth.  Antoni didn’t use them often, but the way he’d gone wordless was a good indicator that he’d want it.  Tan and Karamo got him changed with well-practiced ease, and between the pacifier and the DVD, Antoni stayed calm.

“There we go,” Tan said once Antoni was more appropriately dressed.  He settled back into his spot on the couch, Antoni still against his chest.  Karamo lifted the boy’s legs to sit beside Tan and then settled them back in his lap.

The kitchen was still a mess, and they’d left food out.  They would all still have to film tomorrow, but all of that could be dealt with later.  For now, Antoni was warm and content between them, and all was well.


End file.
